Kenny
Kenny is a pirate and cabin boy of the Blue Wonder Pirates. Originally a stowaway, Kenny was the fourth member of the crew and the third to join after being discovered sleeping on its ship. A run away from the Komugi Islands, which at the time were under the subjugation of the tyrant Vyker Malasseai, Kenny left his home village in order to seek the help of strong warriors to defeat the man overseeing it. After witnessing Drystan and Makani fight, Kenny began covertly following the two boys in hopes of eventually asking for their help. Eventually, this led him to sneak onto their ship where he was later found and nearly thrown overboard by an irate Makani. Drystan, who empathized with the child, allowed him to join their crew and promised that they would free his island. As a member of the Blue Wonder Pirates, Kenny isn't known to have many battling capabilities due to his status as a mere child; his lack of fighting experience being the reason why he was given the simple of job of cabin boy. However, he does possess quite a few skills that are useful outside of battle. Apart from performing his normal duties of maintaining the ship, Kenny has served the crew as a scout and a spy on numerous occasions, his status as a small child allowing him to easily fool enemies into thinking he is absolutely harmless. Also, he has eaten the Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Lemur which allows him to take on the full form of a or a hybridized one. He is heavily underestimated by the Marines and the World Government due to both his age and size. He isn't even recognized as a true member of the Blue Wonder Pirates or a threat. Laughably, he has been mislabeled as Drystan's younger brother and given a shockingly low bounty of only 150. Appearance Out of all the Blue Wonder Pirates, Kenny's appearance changes the most throughout their travels as he is constantly growing and maturing into a young man. He debuts as a young boy with fair skin, spiky brown hair, as well as matching brown eyes. Standing at only four feet eleven inches when he is first introduced, he is notably shorter than many humans in the world - especially those who are of giant proportions. However, as he is still a growing boy, he can be expected to grow much taller. In fact, according to the growth chart for humans who are physically normal, he is of average height for his age and is growing at a steady rate. Kenny's attire is appropriate for a child and it unintentionally matches with the crew's theme around the color blue. He wears a light blue short sleeved shirt underneath a white jacket, brown shorts, and blue sneakers. During the time skip, Kenny's outfit does not change much at all; however, he does exchange his white jacket for a white vest as his previously worn jacket has become too small for him. Also, while he is still the shortest human member of the crew, Kenny grows the most during the time skip, gaining a total of four inches. Category:Characters Category:South Blue Characters Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Cabin Boy Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Spy Category:Scout Category:Blue Wonder Pirates Category:One Piece: Beyond the Horizon